Movie Night
by Sapphire Rose E
Summary: Phoenix, Maya, and Pearls have rented a movie to watch on one boing Saturday night. Phoenix begings to realize just how cute Maya really is. Phoenix's POV. first person PWxMF Oneshot!


hello! this is my first Phoenix Wright fanfic! and I'd like to say that I got this idea from a fanpic on deviantART. all right well i hope you like it and R&R!!

**Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright and all the other character of Ace Attourney belong to Capcom not me (sadly cause if i did i'll clearly make it so that Maya and Phoenix have a lovey-dovey relationship!)**

* * *

Movie Night

March 15, 2011

Wright & Co Law Offices

6:15pm PDT

I yawned as I opened the door to my office and I flipped on the light switch next to the door. Light flooded into the dark room. Two girls––well, one was a cute young woman right now––rushed passed me and straight to the living section of my small three-bedroom apartment. They both plopped onto the couch from what I could tell because of the corner of where the end of the entrance hallway stopped, cutting my view of the couch.

"Nick! Hurry! The movie! We have to watch it now!" I heard Maya's voice call. I slipped off my shoes at the door and closed the door.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted back as I took off my blue suit jacket that I normally wear. I walked into the living room as I slipped my keys into my pants' pocket and tossed Maya the plastic bag with the DVD case inside. I headed for the kitchen.

"Wait, Nick!! Where are you going?" I heard Maya ask.

I turned to see Maya as she looked over her shoulder and the couch at me. "Well, you guys want some popcorn, right?" I explained. Knowing Maya, she would defiantly want some food.

"Oh, that will be great, Nick!"

"Thanks, Mr. Nick!" I heard both girls exclaim.

I smiled and turned back to the kitchen. I walked through the doorway to the kitchen as I flipped the switch to the kitchen light and placed my blue suit jacket on the small, brown wooden kitchen table. I unloosened my red necktie and slipped it off. I placed that too on the table. Next it undid a few of the top buttons of my white shirt to expose my neck. I walked over to the top cabinet across of me the window that looked out into the living room. As I opened the cabinet door, I saw Maya as she placed the DVD into the DVD player. She cutely clapped her hands together as the DVD player shut. I smiled and looked back into the cabinet. I looked at all sorts of boxes, glass jars, and containers. I shuffled my hands through the boxes until I found what I wanted: the box of popcorn bags. I opened the box, took one out, and placed the box back into the cabinet as I closed the door shut. I ripped the plastic packaging off of the real bag as I walked over to the microwave on the other side of the wall window. I pushed the button to open the microwave as I hear the previews on the DVD played on the TV screen.

"Two master story tellers…" I heard it say.

I placed the bag inside and closed the door shut with a click. I touched the buttons, making each one beep, to set the timer for three minutes; then, I touched the start button. The microwave light turned on and it hummed as it heated the popcorn up. I bent over to the cabinet under the counter and opened its door. I reached in and took a clear plastic bowl. As I stood back up, I shut it closed. I placed the bowl on the counter. I looked at the digital numbers on the microwave for the timer. It said "2:50". I looked at the couch where Maya and Pearl sit. I could see the back of Maya's head clearly, but Pearl… all I could see was her pretzel-shaped styled brown hair.

"…and the fantastic films of Studio Ghibli." I heard the DVD play. I wasn't really watching the DVD play, but really the young woman watching the preview and naming all the Studio Ghibli films as the showed clips from different movies. She was cute. I'll admit that. But I've never noticed that unique beauty about her. How she would always have that cute grin of pure joy on her face. She was having a blast. I could tell. I've never seen her this happy since she saw Steel Samurai the Movie. I heard the faint sound of beeping. I took my gaze off Maya and fixed it onto the microwave. The popcorn was done. I pushing in the open button and the door swung open. I carefully picked up the hot bag, practically juggling it so that I wouldn't burn my fingers. I opened the bag and the warm aroma of butter filled my noise as white stream escaped the bag. I poured it into the plastic bowl.

"Nick, hurry up! If you don't hurry, we'll start the movie without you!" I heard Maya call.

"Yeah, Mr. Nick!" I heard Pearls chime in.

"I'm coming!" I told them as I picked up the bowl and threw the empty popcorn bag into the trashcan on my way out. I walked into the living room and over to the couch. I set the bowl of popcorn on the small, brown coffee table before us. I turned to the couch as Peal said to me, "Mr. Nick, you can sit next to Mystic Maya! I know that you want too!"

I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks. "If you insist. " I said and sat down. I looked at Maya. She was pouting childishly at me. "What?" I asked. I was getting really nervous. No one could ever know what Maya would do next.

"You're making us wait!!" She said as she turned her head toward the TV and clicked the "enter" button the remote.

"Well, sorry! Geez, you wanted popcorn, right? Well, I made you some. Be happy. I was the one you rented the DVD in the first place––"

"SHHH!" I was shushed by each girl next me.

I sighed and relaxed. I leaned back into the couch as I watch the movie play. It showed a foggy scene. Wind was blowing. As the fog began to disperse and scene became clearer, the sound of a machine––is was it sounded like––grew louder and louder. There was a giant machine approaching. At first, one might have thought that it was ship, but a ship couldn't possibly be moving the land. The scene changed to a side view of its… legs? The machine had legs. It was walking on its own! It was a rather junky looking machine. Pieces of houses seemed to be attached to it. Smoke arose for one of its many chimneys as it creaked and hissed.

The scene changed again to show a green field. A flock of sheep wandered and a shepherd laid them toward the house near by them as the fog lifted and changed into thick, fluffy, white clouds. The creaking sounds of the machine before were heard again. The machine was in view again, its top pocking from over the white clouds. It was certainly moving. As the white clouds moved away, the machine was uncovered. It ventured upward.

The scene changed again. This time it was the clear blue morning sky, decked with fluffy white clouds. Two flocks of birds flew in the far off distance as the title of the moving came onto the screen: HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE (From the novel by Diana Wynne Jones).

* * *

March 15, 2011

Wright & Co Law Offices

8:25pm PDT

The popcorn bowl sat on the coffee table empty, only but a few kernels and it-bitts of popcorn remained.

I don't know when. But Maya and Pearls both had fallen asleep. Peal's head was on my lap and Maya… well, Maya was practically curled into my chest with her head resting on my shoulder. The movie was finally over. I sat there with my left arm around the back off the couch and my right on Pearl's shoulder. I stared at the empty bowl of popcorn, thinking of what to do.

I guess I could take Pearls to bed first. Then I could come back for Maya.

So that I did.

I pulled back my left arm from around the back of the couch and gently pulled Pearls into my lap. As I stood up from the couch, I gently lay Maya onto the couch with my left hand. Pearls nuzzled her head into my shoulder as she muttered, "Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick are really happy together…." I couldn't help but smile. I walked down the hallway and to Pearl's room. It was the first door on the left. I opened the door with my free hand and walked into the dark room. I peel the blankets off halfway and place her gingerly in her bed. I took off her shoes and dropped them on the floor. I pulled the blankets up to her chin. I smile down at her. She was really a good kid.

I turned and walked out the door. I quietly shut the door and turned around to see one sad and tried Maya. "Maya…" I began.

"Nick…" tears began to form in her eyes, "Nick, what happened in the end? I feel asleep. Did Sophie rescue Howl?"

I nodded. "She did."

"How?" She asked as she looked up at me. Ah, why does she have to me so cute? I mean look at the way bats those long black eyelashes and looks at me!

"Can I show you?"

"Sure." She relies.

I close the gap between us a softly place my lips on hers. I pull back quickly, just as Sophie did to Howl the first time she kissed him. My eyes opened to see Maya still with her eyes closed and her lips in a kissing procedure. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Wow…" she breathed.

I chuckle slightly. I must be blushing by now.

"That was amazing, Nick!" She quietly exclaimed as she jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I fell to the floor with an "oomph" just like I just had seen Howl do when Sophie had tackled him. Our faces were centimeters apart. We closed the gaps between our lips once again. This time the kiss lasted much longer. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist. We broke for air. We panted onto each other's faces.

"Maya…I love you." I spoke. I spoke with such a lovingly tone that I believe I melted her heart.

"I love you too, Nick, so much." Tears fell onto my face. They weren't mine, but Maya's.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Come on, it's okay." I told her as I cupped her cheek with my hand and whipped away her tears with my thumb.

"I know. I know. But I'm just so happy, Nick!" She said and buried her face into my chest. I hugged her back tightly.

"I agree." I said as I smelted the lavender scent of her shampoo in her hair.

"I agree too, Mystic Maya and Mr. Nick!" We both heard one happy little girl exclaim. We both looked up to see Pearl looking down at us with the happiest smile on her face.

"And they lived happily ever after. Right, Nick?" Maya asked as she looked into my eyes. I looked back into hers and said,

"That's right." I closed the gap between our lips for a third time.


End file.
